


day 4: making snow angels

by peachpreach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Doctors!AU, M/M, christmas atmosphere, countdown to christmas, fluff & christmas stuff, warm & cozy & fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpreach/pseuds/peachpreach
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 5
Collections: 10 sketches of wonsol for christmas





	day 4: making snow angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkvan/gifts).



the world is white both inside and outside the hospital. wonwoo stares at the blackness of the window on one of the highest floors of the surgery center and tried to remember when was the last time he saw the daylight. this thought isn’t bitter, though. it’s amusing to a certain degree, like everything that you notice when you step aside of your life and look at it as if it belongs to someone else.

yesterday. 

it was yesterday. 

he remembers. 

he went out of his cabinet, still a bit sleepy, and pulled the door to the smoking room. there was already someone. 

“morning”, murmured wonwoo and bowed awkwardly. he forgot his glasses and couldn’t identify the person in front if him.

“good morning”, the stranger responded. wonwoo patted his white coat to find cigarettes. he succeeded, but the lighter stayed at his other coat most probably. 

“damn”, he whispered.

“actually it’s afternoon”, the strange responded suddenly and reached out to give wonwoo a light. the room filled with different kind of smoke.

“really? i’ve slept too long.”

“it’s good you did. your brain gets old twice quicker if you sleep less than you should. in fact, every hour of sleep that you reduce takes something from your brain and you will never have it back.”

wonwoo lifted his eyes at the vague silhouette as the cigarette was smoldering in the corner of his lips. but the man didn’t say anything till he left the room.

“you’ll finally sleep at home!”

seokmin, wonwoo’s intern waves in the hall. wonwoo buttons his coat to the collar and wraps the scarf around his neck.

“decided to spoil myself a bit.”

wonwoo smiles. the hospital prepares for the night shift and he feels guilty for leaving. 

“seems like you know which advice to follow”, the voice comes from the back. wonwoo turns and fuzzily recognizes the person from the smoking room.

the moment of silence is soft and awkward, but it’s okay with both of them.

the conversation continues as they leave the hospital and decide to walk through the park instead of taking the bus. 

in half an hour wonwoo gets to know hansol better. he is a promising neurosurgeon, a new one, from abroad. he had a father here, moved to korea after he retired. they walk slowly, but the talk is very lively and open. 

in the middle of the park hansol stops suddenly. wonwoo stops two steps later. 

“what’s wrong?” 

he asks, noticing how attractive hansol is - all of a sudden. wonwoo blushes a little. 

“i feel like doing something... but haven’t found out what.”

hansol steps off the path and breaks the whiteness of fresh snow.

“h-hansol?..”

wonwoo follows his steps, trying to avoid the snow getting into his shoes.

“got it.”

hansol says and turns his back to the park, falling slowly and smiling joyfully.

wonwoo stares at him with eyes wide open.

“it still feels good. every time i do it, it never gets any worse.”

hansol through his hands in the snow and waves them up and down. 

“you should try, too.”

he adds and winks at wonwoo. 

“isn’t it... um...”

“it’s not. just keep on being a great company for me, would you, doctor jeon?”

wonwoo looks around. no one is around to witness how foolish two serious adults are. no one will know he is enchanted by hansol.

wonwoo lies in the snow carefully and his head comes dizzy because of the depth and greatness of the night sky above. as if it heard his excitement, the sky starts another snowfall.

“now, doctor jeon, let’s get you some nice wings.”

wonwoo obeys. he repeats hansol’s moves and becomes another angel.

“good. now let’s fly away.”

wonwoo looks at hansol and hansol looks at him too. TV

winter is the time of wonders. and white is their color for sure.


End file.
